


Serenity

by AdrianSykes



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I will come back and correct this at some point, I'm sorry if I made mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianSykes/pseuds/AdrianSykes
Summary: Corso and Aziyasha investigate an illegal lab in Coruscants Underworld and Corso learns more about his Captain's past





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I wrote after, like two years? I don’t like it that much but I wanted to get it out of my system, so I just sat down and wrote this in one go

 

“Y’know I honestly didn’t expect this to be so clean, for an evil scientists lair.”  
“You call that clean,” Aziyasha looked amused at Corso and made a gesture towards the destroyed droids littering the ground. “Well, I get what you’re trying to say.” Azi turned her back to him and looked interested around the room, her blue eyes searching for something while she was humming quietly.  
Unsure on what to do, Corso turned around and studying the equipment around them.  
“Kolto tanks, science stations, security wasn’t exaggerating when they said this place was well organized.”  
Azi didn’t respond, instead she took a step closer to one off the tanks and crouched down next to it, inspecting something that Corso couldn’t see.  
“Did you find something Captain?”  
“I’m not sure. Yet”, Azi pulled her datapad out of her pocket and turned it on. “Could you take a look around if there are any people in these?” She nodded with her montrals towards the kolto tanks.  
“If so do we might need some extra support down here, since we might not be able to get these people out, depending on their state.”

 

“Sure!”, anwsered Corso, his steps echoing through the room when he walked away from her. Azi sighed while typing a few words into her datapad, she placed it on the ground, next to her foot, and scanned the inscription on the bottom of the kolto tank. After that, she transfered the results to her datpad and waited for the results.  
“I took a look around, nobody’s here. All of the tanks are empty, but there is a security field at the end of the hallway that leads to more rooms.”  
“That might be the place where the doctors hiding or somebody else who’s in charge here. Let’s hope all the people that got kidnapped are there to.”

Azi turned her head towards her datapad when she heard a small beep.  
“Did you find something?”; asked Corso.  
“Seems like it”, she waved him to come closer and Corso crouch down next to her. “The logo at the bottom of the tanks seemed familiar. So I scanned it and the inscription and compared it to another one.” She showed him the picture on the display of her datapad. “I got a match.”  
“Evouca? Is that a company?”  
“Yes”, was Azi’s short anwser. She got up and put the datapad back in her pocket. “Not only ‘a’ company. It’s a really big and famous company who produces some of the best medical equipment on the market. Coruscant’s University once bought, I think … a few science stations from them and they were really expensiv.”  
“If this is such quality equipment, then how did they get it?”  
Azi shrugged with her shoulders; “Stuff like this can always get stolen, even with Evouca’s high security. Still, it’s a little weird and we should definitely tell security about this. Who knwos, there might be more behind this.”  
“You’re right, it’s a little weird that they have such top equipment here.”

 

“Yeah”; Azi nodded before she walked past him towards the door. “Let’s go, we still need to save some people.”  
“Yes, hey wait”, he quickly followed her into the hallway.  
“How do you know so much about the University and Evouca Captain?”  
“I studied medicin in Coruscant?”  
“Oh, really? That explains why you’re so good at fixing my wounds.” Azi chuckled at his words. “But how did you end up as a smuggler?”  
“Oh, I was almost finished, but my father wasn’t doing so well and I had to come back home, to Ord Mantell.”  
“You mentioned that you lived there,, but how-”, Corso stopped in the middle of the sentence. “Is it really okay if I ask you about this. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“It’s fine. I really don’t mind”, explained Azi.  
“I didn’t want to be to forward.”  
“It’s okay, alright? No need to apologize. I would have told you the whole story at some point or another. I live with my parents and my older sister Obokyi on Ord Mantell. And at some point my mother go really sick to the point where she couldn’t leave the bet anymore and had to be hospitalized. She passed away not long after that. Not long after her death became the relationship between my dad and Obokyi very … difficult. For a few reasons, I won’t go into details but at some point she moved away, shortly before I left for Coruscant. All of this was really hard for my father, he lost his job, became depressed and got addicted. To spice.”

 

“I tried to help, but as you can imagine, that’s not easy when you are on another planet. What made the whole situation worse was that he had built up a lot of debt by the wrong people. I stopped my studies, came back and tried my best to help him and pay his debts. It got better, he started to recover and then I came home one day and he was dead from an overdose.”  
“Azi, I’m s-”  
“You don’t have to. I was very sad when he died, but I learned to live with his death in all these years. The only problem was, that he had left me his debt and almost not money. I didn’t want to get my sister involved and had no idea what to do. I just knew that it would be to dangerous to stay on Ord Mantell, so I took my family’s ship, my dad’s scattergun and left. And now I’m here.”

“Is you sister going to be alright? I mean, those guys could go after her too.”  
“I thought of that”, Azi stopped at the terminal and began to turn of the security field. “But her name is very popular and since she change her surname when she married would it probably be hard to track her down. Besides, I don’t think they really know what she looks like.”  
“I see.” “Anyways, enough talking about the past, we have a bad guy we need to catch.”


End file.
